


SCP-087 IV документ

by hisaribi



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, SCP-087
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: SCP-087 - неосвещённая лестница. Пролёты спускаются под углом 38 градусов, в одном пролёте 13 ступенек, между пролётами - полукруглые площадки примерно 3 метров в диаметре. Направление спуска меняется на 180 градусов на каждом пролёте. Конструктивные свойства SCP-087 таковы, что прямая видимость составляет примерно полтора пролёта. Для спуска необходим источник освещения, так как на SCP-087 нет ни ламп, ни патронов для них, ни окон. Светильники ярче 75 ватт оказались неэффективны.





	1. Документ №087-IV (1)

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого
> 
> [Приложение 1](http://cs5505.userapi.com/u17498270/-14/w_2772b8c5.jpg)

Д-р ████: (звук включающегося микрофона. низкий, немного скрипящий голос. на фоне звук работающего вентилятора и некоторые шумы. Доктор говорит спокойно, четко, немного растягивая гласные.) Кх-м, объект D-9456, расскажите о себе.  
D-9456: (на пленке свист, словно кто-то специально затирал звук. далее довольно приятный низкий голос. Тараторит, из-за чего некоторые слова не совсем понятны.) Пол мужской. 19 лет. Рост 5,4 футов (165 см). Вес 108 фунтов (49 кг). Год назад закончил ██████ школу в ████. Психологическая карта без существенных отклонений от нормы. Умственные способности чуть выше средних. Ранг D получил за (на пленке опять слышен свист) Помесь монголоидной и европеоидной расы. Как там это правильно называется?  
Д-р ████: (пара секунд тишины) Не имеет значения.

(запись прерывается.)

Д-р ████: D-9456 дается с собой 75-ваттный прожектор с батареей, рассчитанной на 24 часа беспрерывной работы, портативная видеокамера с передатчиком сигнала и гарнитура для связи со мной в Центре управления. Также D-9456 выдан рюкзак с четырёхлитровой флягой воды, 15 питательными батончиками и медицинская накидка-одеяло. D-9456 начинает спуск в ████, ██ числа █████ месяца 20██ года.

(запись прерывается)

_D-9456 выходит на первый лестничный пролет. На записи слышны шумы. Видео показывает обыкновенный лестничный пролет._  
Д-р ████: Как далеко достает свет от фонаря?  
D-9456: (тихое бормотание) Восемь-одиннадцать ступеней.  
Д-р ████: Посвети в холл (парень направляет фонарь в коридор. светит намного дальше) Хорошо. Теперь запомни, ни в коем случае не оборачивайся. Если увидишь что-то белое перед собой, без промедления беги назад.  
D-9456: Принято, док (судя по всему усмешка. Субъект некоторое время стоит на месте) Плач ребенка. Не люблю детей.  
Д-р ████: Если сможешь увидеть и описать этого ребенка, то мы тебя сразу же выпустим.  
D-9456: Всего-то? Но до него идти долговато. Он пролетов через 20-30 (на видео видно, как парень подходит к перилам и светит фонариком вниз. через несколько секунд тишины) Думаю, это нормально, что он не освещает следующий пролет?  
Д-р ████: (тишина)  
D-9456: Док?  
Д-р ████: (тишина)  
D-9456: Не пугайте так... (парень оборачивается. видеокамера улавливает момент, когда дверь захлопывается. В наушниках гарнитуры слышны только шумы)

(запись прерывается)


	2. POV от D-9456 (1)

Сказать, что я пересрался, значит ничего не сказать. Конечно, мало приятного, когда единственный путь к отступлению так легко оказывается закрыт. Так еще и связь с этим придурком Рухиклергом потеряна. Была идея посидеть и дождаться, пока мне откроют. Но, вспомнив слова этого идиота, я начинаю спускаться.

Мягко говоря, стремно. Я слышу только звук своего дыхания и своих же шагов. В голове тем временем играет мелодия из "Сайлент Хилл". Нет, не американского фильма, из игры. Надо было в свое время меньше увлекаться подобным. Хотя, это не так плохо. Во всяком случае, мне не так уж страшно спускаться по этой лестнице. Да и ужастики совсем не пугают. Если подумать, таких как я довольно много.

\- Но не каждый попадает в такое стремное место, - неожиданно для себя говорю это вслух. Удивительно, как быстро мой голос потонул в темноте. Никакого ожидаемого эха.

Почти ничего не вижу. Темнота почему-то пугает больше тишины. Наверное, причина в том, что в свое время пересмотрел слишком много ужастиков. Там всегда в темноте сидит какой-нибудь монстр, так и желающий съесть случайного прохожего в моем лице.

Очередной пролет. Выясняется, что на них есть циферки. На шершавой стене замечаю черный выцветший номер "15". Да, это в моем стиле. Так задуматься, что забыть, что я нахожусь в дико неприятном месте и слышу плач ребенка...

Кстати о плаче. Я спустился на пятнадцать пролетов, но он ничуть не стал ближе. По телу бегут мурашки. Появляется желание развернуться и побежать назад. Но в голове сразу всплывают слова этого Рухиклерга, что нельзя оборачиваться. Тихо проклинаю этот мир и продолжаю спуск.

Как бы странно это ни было, я не испытываю страха. Лишь неприятное чувство, что на меня кто-то смотрит. В какой-то момент действительно ощущаю, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Немного истеричное хихиканье вырывается против моей воли. Останавливаюсь на пролете и глубоко вдыхаю затхлый воздух.

Свет фонарика проходится по стене. Пролет номер 30. Вытаскиваю из рюкзака батончик, но не ем. Сосущее чувство в животе, которое обычно заедается, и ком в горле, не дающий даже проглотить своей слюны, очень плохое сочетание. Бью по ни в чем не виноватой стене и продолжаю спуск. Боль немного притупляет страх. А еще, судя по всему, я содрал кожу. Приятного мало. Плач, между тем, громче не становится.

\- Да к чертям, - собираюсь повернуться и пойти наверх, как в гарнитуре, помимо шумов становится слышен голос доктора. Не могу разобрать ни слова. Опять остаюсь один на этой проклятой лестнице.

\- Если я выберусь, - после где-то минуты молчания, я уже не ощущаю времени. Так всегда в темноте, - то я тебя придушу.

Сплевываю и продолжаю спуск. Теперь оборачиваться и даже смотреть на пролет, что ведет наверх, становится стремно.

За время спуска я успел спеть, покричать и таки съесть тот несчастный батончик. Чтобы не дать страху меня забрать в свои объятья, разумеется. Потому что только паники мне не хватало. Я говорил сам с собой на все возможные и не возможные темы, пародировал доктора Рухиклерга с его странным акцентом. В итоге мои размышления дошли до того, что я решил, что все это розыгрыш.

Пейзаж немного меняется на 51 пролете. В бетонной стене виднелась дугообразная выбоина, о размерах судить не буду. Первая ступенька, ведущая вниз с площадки, разбита в мелкие осколки. В низу живота что-то не приятно скрутило. Я хотел закричать, как делал это около двадцати пролетов назад, но не смог выдавить из себя даже хрипа. Между тем в наушниках раздался голос доктора.


	3. Документ №087-IV (2)

Д-р ████: D-9456 ответь.  
D-9456: (на записи слышны шумы. Видео-камера продолжает передавать изображение и показывает, что D-9456 спускается вниз.)

(запись прерывается.)

Д-р ████: D-9456 продолжает спуск на протяжении десяти минут и добирается до тридцатого этажа. Через шумы становится слабо слышен его голос. И обещание убить меня посредством перекрытия доступа воздуха в легкие, если он выберется (смешок. Опять затертая и словно подрезанная запись). Дверь открыть не удается. Стоит заметить, что ничего такого раньше не было. Продолжаем попытки связаться с D-9456.

(запись прерывается.)

Д-р ████: D-9456 достиг первой встречи с SCP-087-1 и остановился. На записи становится слышен голос D-8432, описывающий то, что он видел во время первого спуска. Мы по прежнему не мо... (шумы)  
D-9456: Док, дай угадаю, теперь у меня нет возможности вернуться назад? (высокий уровень шумов. Также на фоне, судя по всему, не слышно для D-9456, кричит D-8432)  
Д-р ████: (после нескольких секунд тишины) Скорее всего так. Продолжай спуск.  
D-9456: Меня как-то не тянет туда.  
Д-р ████: А у тебя есть выбор?

(На записи снова слышны шумы и она прерывается.)

Д-р ████: SCP-087-1 нигде не видно, поэтому можно предположить, что он следует за D-9456, как было во время третьего эксперимента. Также я могу выдвинуть предположение, что чем моложе подопытный, тем дальше SCP-087 пускает его. Есть большая вероятность, что D-9456 доберется до конца лестницы. Дверь все еще заперта, а значит D-9456 остается вне досягаемости внутри SCP-087. Во время одной из попыток открыть дверь агента ███████ ударило сильным разрядом тока. Не нравится мне все это.

(запись прерывается)


	4. POV от D-9456 (Re:2)

\- А у тебя есть выбор? - эхом отдается пропадающий в тишине голос профессора. И ведь верно. У меня нет выбора. Я могу только спускаться по этой долбанной лестнице. Ударяю по несчастной стене. Удивленно отмечаю, что здесь она менее шершавая, чем во время первого удара. Кажется, что она покрыта слизью. Хочу сказать об этом доку, но решаю проверить свою догадку и спускаюсь дальше.  
В голове удивительное отсутствие мыслей и образов. Только темнота, только звук моего дыхания, только крики, которые не становятся ближе. От нечего делать начинаю вслушиваться в этот самый детский голос. Так надрывается. Если подумать, то все голоса чем-то похожи, и этот не исключение. Высокий, несколько писклявый, все больше он начинает меня раздражать.  
\- Пожалуйста! Помогите! Тут внизу! - она постоянно повторяет эти фразы. И каждый раз голос звучит совершенно одинаково. Словно он был создан программой и ей же воспроизводится. Такая внезапная идея даже остановила меня. Затаив дыхание, я вслушался в голос. Всхлипы звучат несколько сдавленно, словно она не плачет, а её душат. Хотя, по-моему, все так звучат. Одинаковая громкость всех звуков, не смотря на то что она должна была уже давно сорвать себе голосок.  
\- Зачем ты заманиваешь меня вниз? - вопрос в пустоту, но, мне показалось, что на мгновение ребенок снизу затих. Усмехаюсь и продолжаю спуск. Тусклый свет фонарика выхватывает цифру 85. Чуть присвистываю, но продолжаю движение.  
Сколько я уже иду по времени? Я не знаю. Но ноги уже не очень приятно гудят. Отвык ходить так много.   
Через пару площадок начинаю светить себе под ноги. Как оказывается, вовремя. На 89 площадке в полу оказывается дыра. Гладкие края,чем-то напомнили выбоину на 51, что ли, площадке. Осторожно присаживаюсь рядом и провожу по гладким краям рукой. Они покрыты этой слизью. Поднимаю руку и принюхиваюсь. Скудное содержимое моего желудка проявляет желание выйти наружу. Пахнет канализацией, то есть ржавчиной и чем-то затхлым, словно мертвым. Не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать это. Свечу в дыру, но не вижу следующего пролета, как и в первый раз. Ради интереса, достаю из рюкзака один из батончиков и кидаю его вниз. По моему предположению, он найдется на 91 пролете. Встаю и обхожу дыру, держась за перила - не хватало еще самому грохнутся.  
Довольно быстро пробегаю это расстояние и свечу на пол. Батончика как не бывало. Свечу на потолок и чуть не падаю когда понимаю, что там нет дыры. возвращаться наверх и проверять нет желания. Снова проклинаю все на свете и продолжаю спуск. До сотого пролета все идет тихо и относительно нормально. А потом к детскому плачу добавляются тихие женские стоны. Что-то новенькое.  
\- Док, ты тут? - голос неприятно дрожит.


	5. Документ №087-IV (Re: 3)

_Подопытный D-9456 молча продолжает спуск. Все хуже проходит сигнал с видео. На некоторое время он останавливается на лестничных ступенях между 84 и 85 пролетами. Итогом этой остановки стал вопрос в пустоту. Далее подопытный спускается еще на 4 пролета. Описания дыры он не дает, но сам в ней заинтересовался. D-9456 проводит какие-то махинации с ней. На записи внезапно возникает крик D-9035, но опять не слышно для D-9456. В этот раз света не было. Судя по всему эксперимент D-9456 с бросанием в эту дыру предметов провалился, поэтому он продолжил спуск._

D-9456: Док, ты тут?  
Д-р ████: Конечно, в чем дело?  
D-9456: я слышу... стоны. Женские. Будто... (тишина)  
Д-р ████: Продолжай, на что они похожи?  
D-9456: Словно ей перерезали глотку, такой булькающий звук. И будто она придавлена чем-то. Или это астма.  
Д-р ████: Как далеко звук?  
D-9456: Не знаю, но он становится ближе с каждым моим шагом, в отличии от рева этой девчонки-программы.  
Д-р ████: Прости, что ты сказал?  
D-9456: Стоны ближе с каждым шагом в отличие от просьб ребенка о помощи.  
Д-р ████: Нет, ты назвал ребенка "девчонкой-программой". С чем связана такая идея?  
D-9456: Хм, как бы вам объяснить. Может вы помните, я остановился на лестнице и некоторое время там стоял? Ну я прислушивался. Все звуки произносятся с одинаковой интонацией и на одном звуковом уровне. Так же всхлипы звучат как сгенерированные, да и сам плач немного механикой отдает.  
Д-р ████: Ничего такого не замечалось...  
D-9456: (раздраженно) Может потому что вы все это и так в записи слушаете? Для вас и мой голос должен механически звучать.  
Д-р ████: (тишина) Да, верно. Что со стонами?  
D-9456: (молчание)  
Д-р ████: D-9456, ответь.  
(на видео-записи появляются помехи. парень освещает этаж. 136. останавливается)  
D-9456: (сглатывает. Продолжает дрожащим голосом) Док, оно ползет снизу в мою сторону.  
Д-р ████: Что это значит?  
D-9456: Прислушайтесь. Такой звук снизу, словно кто-то ползет по ступенькам. И вместе с этим звуком стоны все ближе. А еще... (тишина)  
Д-р ████: Что еще?  
D-9456: Она говорит. Просит о помощи. Я не буду разбирать слова. Док, вот теперь мне реально страшно. Можно я пойду наверх?  
Д-р ████: Нельзя. Продолжай спуск, пока не найдешь источник стона. (тишина. с долей ехидства) Тебе же хочется увидеть, что произошло с твоей предшественницей, которая решила вернуться назад.  
D-9456: (тишина) Какая же ты сука, ████.

_D-9456 продолжает спуск через десять секунд._


	6. POV от D-9456 (3)

\- Тебе же хочется увидеть, что произошло с твоей предшественницей, которая решила вернуться назад. - внутри словно что-то обрывается. Предшественница? Решила вернуться назад? Да какого черта тут вообще творится? Ноги подгибаются и я почти падаю.

\- Какая же ты сука, господин Рухиклерг. - последнюю фразу буквально выплевываю. Противно. Я понимал, что так всё и закончится. В смысле, когда меня вытолкнули на темную лестницу с фонариком и рюкзаком полным ненужных вещей, стало ясно, что будет что-то страшное. Но чтобы настолько... я на это не подписывался. Но это лучше, чем умереть на виселице.

Дальнейший спуск я продолжал молча. Разговаривать с доком совсем не хотелось, а с собой уже было скучно. Все же я скучный человек. Отгоняю любые мысли про то, что увижу дальше, хотя мое воображение услужливо подставляет картинки из просмотренных фильмов и комиксов с пометкой "криппи".

Остановился я на 152 пролете, когда мне показалось, что стонут прямо у меня под ногами. Дыхание как-то резко перехватило от ударившего в нос сильного запаха. Все та же помесь ароматов канализации и ржавого железа, но теперь еще и с трупным чуть приторно-сладким запахом. С трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закашляться - а вдруг оно реагирует на звук? Хотя, по этой логике стоило бы и фонарик выключить, но это уже чересчур страшно. Так я хотя бы буду видеть, что меня убьет. Губы расползаются в чуть истеричной улыбке, а в животе поселяется что-то холодное и склизкое.

Оно продолжало ползти снизу. Я слышал это. Не хотелось снова думать о том, что это, но все мысли так и вертелись вокруг. Судя по всему, у него не было ног, зато были руки и маниакальное желание взобраться наверх. Пришла мысль о том, как бы защититься. Но все, что у меня с собой это рюкзак с "едой".

Скидываю его с плеч и ставлю на пол рядом со стеной и сам прислоняюсь к ней как можно ближе, пытаясь врасти в неё, стать незаметнее. Тусклый свет фонарика обращен к нижнему пролету. Ну а что мне еще остается? Не выключать же свет, правда.

Время все шло. Как долго я уже стою, прижавшись к холодной и склизкой стене? Не знаю. Я пытался считать но все время сбивался. Что-то продолжало ползти со своими стонами. То, что я несколькими пролетами выше принял за речь было всего лишь моим воображением. Оно просто булькало.  
Глубокий вдох и выдох. Практический бессмысленная попытка успокоиться. Если бы я верил в бога, то молился бы ему. Но здесь явно бога нет. В лучшем случае дьявол.

Резкий хлопающий звук. Дергаюсь, но не кричу. С ужасом смотрю на пальцы, показавшие себя на пролете. Ноги предательский подгибаются, но каким-то чудом я остаюсь в стоячем положении. Еще один протяжный стон. Этому существу больно. Но я же не идиот, какие обычно бывают в фильме ужастиков, я не пойду посмотреть что за хрень там творится. Нет, не заставите. Чувствую приближающуюся волну истерики. Свет фонарика начинает дрожать. Дышать все сложнее. Нет, меня здесь нет, я стена. Я простая бетонная стена, ай-на-на.

Это существо находит в себе силы и подтягивается, окончательно ломая пальцы. Теперь моему взгляду предстает чья-та макушка. Пока ничего шибко жуткого, русые грязные волосы, кусочек торчащих извилин... Так, стоп. Вот это уже не хорошо. с такой дырой в голове не каждый может оставаться в живых, не то что двигаться.

Сердце пропускает удар, когда вторая рука ложится на пролет. Но это больше от неожиданности, потому что выглядит она почти даже хорошо.

Облегченно вздыхать еще рано, как и отлепляться от стены и бежать вниз. О том, чтобы идти наверх уже даже не думаю.

На удивление, в моей голове только звенящая пустота. И простой животный страх. Чувствую, что дыхание сбивается, хотя существо даже не выползло на площадку.

Просто жду. Оно двигается медленно и, судя по хриплым стонам, каждое движение отдается дикой болью. Появляется ощущение, что если я отведу взгляд хоть на секунду, то оно выпрыгнет и вцепится мне в глотку.

Резкий рывок и грудная клетка этого полуразложившегося существа глухо ударяется об острый край ступени. От увиденного поднимается волна отвращения. С трудом сдерживаю себя, чтобы она не вылезла наружу рвотой. Глотаю эту гребанную противнейшую и горячую жидкость, от чего она хочет выйти еще раз, но нельзя. Я корова, да. Коровы же дважды переваривают пищу. Зажимаю рот свободной рукой и пытаюсь понять, на что я сейчас смотрю.

Правая часть лица сохранилась удивительно хорошо. Наверное, это была бы симпатичная девушка. Но вот почти что оторванная челюсть и излишне бледный цвет кожи портят все впечатление. Черт, о чем я только думаю? Сдавленный смешок с моей стороны и чуть живая девушка останавливается, словно прислушивается. Глаза у неё подернуты какой-то туманной пеленой. Надеюсь, она меня не увидит. Справляюсь с желанием отключить фонарик. Главное не дышать. Или дышать как можно тише.

Вот так и проходит несколько минут. Я смотрю на этого живого мертвеца, а она прислушивается. Эта скользкая холодная тварь внутри начинает все сильнее обвивать мои внутренние органы, сжимать их в крепком кольце и замораживать их. А еще становится холодно. Дыхание получается рваным, быстрым.

Когда она снова издает стон и продолжает путь наверх, я готов просто подпрыгнуть от радости. Значит от её рук я умереть не должен. Хотя, кто сказал? Ладно, к черту. Главное дождаться. Просто дождаться, что она пролезет мимо. А там вниз. В эту чертову темноту. Пока не разрядится фонарик и не отвалятся ноги.

А между тем дамочка уже почти даже взобралась на площадку. На спине красуются остатки такого же оранжевого костюма, как на мне. Он пропитан кровью и грязью. Запах стал сильнее и с примесью того, чего здесь точно быть не могло. Этакий цветочный аромат. Зажать нос. Через раз дышать ртом.  
Девушка - точнее то, что от неё осталось - уже всем телом забралась на пролет. Вывернутые под неестественным углом ноги... не успеваю сдержать новый приступ рвоты. Какая гадость, вся рука и куртка в чертовом желудочном соке. Кажется уже забывшая про шумы девушка медленно начинает поворачиваться в мою сторону. В следующий момент голова, с характерным хрустом, развернулась на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Из груди вырывается сдавленный писк. В ушах стучит теперь лишь одно слово: "Бежать! Бежать! Бежать!".

Но ноги меня не слушаются. Они словно приросли к полу. Моя предшественница хрипит и, судя по всему, пытается что-то сказать...

К ЧЕРТУ!

Срываюсь с места, перепрыгиваю этот оживший труп, но тут что-то хватает меня за ногу и я кубарем качусь вниз. Звук ломающихся костей и рвущейся ткани. Резкая боль в руке, уже не таясь кричу. Это чертовски больно. Но ноги целы, значит я могу двигаться дальше. Перехватываю несколько потускневший фонарик и бегу вниз. Главное, не падать. И не оборачиваться. Вот и все. Просто бежать. Док что-то говорит, но я не могу понять даже на каком языке. Просто бежать. Не хочу стать как она. Не хочу пропасть здесь. Я добегу до самого низа, да, добегу...


	7. Документ №087-IV (4)

Д-р ████: Видео появляется урывками и большую часть времени просто отсутствует. Нам удалось выловить один кадр, где можно почти детально разглядеть, что случилось с D-9884. Возможно просмотреть в приложении первом.

Д-р ████: D-9456 внезапно начинает движение. Судя по звукам, он падает. Одиночный крик и быстрое дыхание. Он жив и продолжает спуск вниз. Что там происходит так же не ясно. Подопытный не отвечает ни на какие вопросы и вообще, кажется, не реагирует на мой голос. Видео окончательно перестает транслироваться. Судя по всему, во время падения D-9456 разбил камеру.

На протяжении получаса D-9456 продолжает спуск ни разу не остановившись. Пару раз были слышны проклятья с его же стороны, что его рюкзак остался наверху.

D-9456: (с сильной одышкой) Голос стал громче.  
Д-р ████: Замечательно. На каком ты пролете?  
D-9456: (Некоторое время слышно только сбитое дыхание. Подопытный уже не бежит) 603.  
Д-р ████: Какие-нибудь изменения, кроме громкости звука, наблюдаются?  
D-9456: Светит дальше.  
Д-р ████: И все?  
D-9456: И все. А еще я дико хочу пить, но с перепугу оставил рюкзак наверху. И я даже не думал за ним возвращаться.  
Д-р ████: И правильно. Если заметишь что-нибудь необычное, сообщи.  
D-9456: Окей, док. Я тебя ненавижу. И всю вашу организацию ненавижу [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

Подопытный продолжает спуск, дыхание почти восстановилось. Через некоторое время D-9456 останавливается.

D-9456: Тут на полу какая-то гадость. Пролет 633.  
Д-р ████: Опиши подробнее.  
D-9456: (вздыхает) Запах такой же, какой я вам описывал, когда наткнулся на дырень в полу.  
Д-р ████: Ты не описывал.  
D-9456: Да? Оу... Ну... Пахло канализацией. Еще тут пахнет цветами, хах. Это невозможно.  
Д-р ████: Продолжай спуск.  
D-9456: А док мне расскажет что была за девушка до меня?  
Д-р ████: Нет. Я и так сказал тебе слишком многое.  
D-9456: О том, что кто-то был до меня? Да ладно тебе, я все равно отсюда не выйду.

[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

D-9456 продолжает спуск, лишь называя те пролеты, которые он проходит, а так же жалобы, что у него гудят ноги. Детские просьбы о помощи становятся все громче. На 643 D-9456 останавливается и снимает куртку, под предлогом, что "стало жарковато, да и от неё несет рвотой". На 650 пролете подопытный сообщает о том, что стало светлее. Через несколько минут спуска крик полностью исчез, но подопытный об этом не сообщает. Дыхание D-9456 между тем хорошо слышно, так же как и звук его шагов.

Д-р ████: D-9456, отзовись  
D-9456: Я жив. Но тут какая-то фигня.  
Д-р ████: Что там происходит?  
D-9456: (останавливается) Тут дверь. Из неё бьет яркий белый свет. А еще на пороге стоит девочка. Такая же белая. И платье белое. Да не может так быть...  
Детский Голос (далее ДГ): Почему не может быть?  
D-9456: Потому что... Ну а почему оно может быть?  
ДГ: Потому что оно есть.  
D-9456: Окей, но это как-то не логично. Здесь должно быть или продолжение этой гребаной лестницы, или...  
ДГ: Мне не нравится, что нас слушают.

(Статика и скрежет. Сигнал потерян.)

Д-р ████: Агенты ██████ и ███ сообщили о том, что дверь резко открылась. Буквально со входа можно видеть объект SCP-087-1, который неотрывно смотрит на дверь. Иногда он резко дергается в её сторону, но потом опять замирает и отодвигается обратно. Было принято решение заменить дверь на более прочную. От D-9456 так же нет никаких известий. Пока той девочке, дано название SCP-087-2.

Д-р ████: поступил приказ о засекречивании дел, связанных с SCP-087, а в особенности с четвертым экспериментом. Так же запрет на проведение любых опытов, даже с сотрудниками класса D. Еще один приказ об удалении из памяти сотрудников, работавших над IV документом любую информацию, полученную в ходе эксперимента. Попыток уничтожить предприниматься не будет. Конец документа.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
